Epoxy/Polyamide adhesives as typified by bisphenol A/epichlorohydrin are in common use in the sealant and adhesive industry. Epoxy/polyamide systems are known for their brittleness. Attempts to flexibilize these systems and lower the overall cost of the formulation by addition of polyolefins failed due to incompatibility of the polyolefin with both the epoxy resin and the polyamide resin. It would by highly desirable to have a means for compatibilizing the polyolefins with the epoxy resins and/or polyamide resin in order to achieve a more flexible adhesive formulation.